


Reality

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Which is real, and which is fake? <br/>Who are they and why does Guude recognize them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"So, I'm going to show you a few pictures. All you need to do is tell me which one you think is real."

The man sitting uneasily in front of the desk wore a green shirt, which matched his equally green eyes. He wore jeans and sandals. The mans blonde hair fell into his face, making it slightly difficult to see.

He looked at the man sitting before him "why?" 

"You ask this question every time, now here are the pictures, tell me which is real." 

The man sitting behind the desk lays two pictures in front of the blonde haired man. 

He looked over the pictures, examining each. 

The first was of a bright colorful city, lots of people walking around, many cars racing through the streets, kids running and playing. 

The second was of a weird yet beautiful looking place. The world looked to be made out if blocks. The picture showed a beautiful looking small town with a fountain and a weird black and purple thing. There were less people in this one, though the ones that were all seemed to be not in a rush, not needing to be somewhere in a hurry. 

"So, which is real?" The man behind the desk asks, glancing at the man in green over the top of his glasses.

The man in green looks at both pictures again, obviously trying to decide.

"Both" The man clad in green finally answers, looking back at the other man.

"Both?" 

"Yes. Both."

"And, why would you say that?"

The in green shrugs, not truly knowing the answer.

"Alright. moving on. I'm going to show you some more pictures, this time of people. you just need to tell me which are real"

The man adjusts his glasses and sets two pictures in front of the blonde haired man.

The first was a guy with short brown hair and blue eyes, which were hidden behind 3D glasses. the guy in the picture was wearing a blue suit coat, blue pants, a trench coat, and red converse. 

The other was of a very similar looking man. He was bald and had a beard and blue eyes. He wore a simple T-shirt and jeans along with red converse. 

The blonde haired man looked back and forth between the two before answering the pre stated question.

"Both" 

"Really?"

"Yes. Both are real." 

"Why?" 

And, yet again, the blonde haired man shrugs, still not fully knowing the answer.

"Here's two more, tell me which is real." 

The man behind the desk sets two more pictures out.

The first one was of a mam with short brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a simple white T-shirt and jeans. 

The second was of a very similar looking guy. He wore a Chinese red hoodie, jeans, and sneakers. 

The blonde haired man felt like there was something about the person in the picture. Almost like he knew him. He felt like there was a connection. 

The blonde haired man looked up at the other man.

"Who is this?" 

"Oh, no one you would know." 

"Then why do I feel like I do?" 

"You've probably seen someone who looks like him. now, which one is real?" 

"Both" the blonde haired man answers

"Alright, here's two more." The man adjusts his glasses, not taking time to question the other again.

The two pictures were both of guys again, who looked very much a like. 

The first was of an Indian with long black braided hair and tanned skin, who wore leather pants and bow slung across his back.

The second was of a guy with tanned skin, that looked eerily similar to the Indian.

"Both are real" The blonde haired man answers yet again.

"Alright, here's the next two." The man behind the desk says, not missing a beat.

These next two wee vey different, unlike the others.

The first was of a pig zombie thing that appeared to be decaying. It wore a loin cloth and wielded a shining blue sword.

The second was a bald guy who wore a purple hoodie. He had one blue eye and one green one. 

"Both"

"Alright, last set." 

The man behind the desk sat down two more pictures.

The first was a guy with brown hair a beard. He had blue eyes and wore a bloody apron, jeans, and sneakers.

The second picture was of a very similar looking guy, except he wore a plaid shirt, jeans, sneakers, and a baseball cap. 

And, yet again, the blonde man gave the same answer. 

"Both" 

"Why?" the man behind the desk asks, adjusting his position in the chair.

"Well... um... I think that reality is not what's out there but what we know, understand, and share with each other of what is out there."

The man behind the desk removes his glasses and leans foreword, staring down the blonde haired man. 

"So, what your saying is that reality is different to everyone?" 

"Not necessarily. we all see the world differently. we all share what we think we understand, thus, reality isn't just what's out there." 

The man leans back in his chair, placing his glasses back on his nose. 

"We've made great progress today, I'll look forward to our meeting tomorrow." 

"Sure" 

The blonde man gets up and heads to the door, meeting two escorts.

The two escorts lead the blonde haired man to a door, a lock on the handle, and a plaque on the door, reading:

Guude Boulderfist

One of the escorts opens the door, holding it open for the blonde haired man, Guude, to enter. 

"Same time tomorrow?" Guude asks, eyeing the two suspiciously, seeing something suspicious about them. 

One had tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes, he wore a purple hoodie and jeans. 

The other had brown hair, a beard, and blue eyes. He wore a plaid shirt, jeans, and sneakers. 

They were the people from the picture, Guude realized. But, he couldn't figure out why he felt a connection to them.

"Yeah, sleep well bud." The Indian looking one said

Guude blinked a few times, still trying to find that connection. 

"Yeah...." Guude finally responded, heading into the room. 

The door closes, the lock clicking softly. 

Guude sat on the bed in the corner, staring at the white walls. 

He couldn't figure out why he felt like he had a connection between the people. He couldn't figure out why they had been the people in the pictures. Had both of the pictures in the sets been of them? 

The two escorts walk away from the door. 

"I'm worried about him Pause." The bearded guy says to the the Indian, Pause.

"Me too, Beef, me too." Pause replied to the bearded man, Beef, as they made their way down the hall, away from Guude's room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you recognize them?   
> What do you remember?  
> Who are they?   
> What incident?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~ this indicates the start of a memory and the end of one. ~~

"I'm worried about him" Beef says to the man behind the desk.

The man readjusted his glasses "He definitely made progress today though." 

"He has?" 

"Yes. He asked who Bdubs was, saying that he felt like he knew him." 

"That's good.... right?" 

"I'd like to believe so. I don't think introducing Guude to anyone, beyond you and Pause, is smart. I'm afraid of what would happen, especially since memories are just started to tug at his mind, just starting to become his memories again." 

"Well, I'm not the one to make that call, you are." 

"Yes, I know. now, I'll see you tomorrow when you drop him off."

~~~<3~~~

"Good afternoon Guude, how are you feeling today?" 

"I'm confused....." 

"About what, exactly?"

"I feel like I recognize the two escorts.... though I can't figure out why. Also, the pictures from yesterday, who were they of? were they the same person in each set?"

"Just some people, and that second part is for you to decide." 

Guude stairs at the man, thoroughly confused. 

"Alright, moving on. We are going to do something similar to yesterday. I'm going to show you a picture, tell me how it makes you feel"

The man sets down a picture, looking at Guude intently.

Guude looks at the picture, seemingly confused.

The picture was of a group of people. Guude was one of the guys from the picture. The two escorts were also in the picture. then, the final person from the group wore a green military esc outfit and berate and has a mustache. 

Guude felt like he knew the other three men. Something tugged at the back of his mind, something wanting to come forth and display itself. 

~~

The four were sitting on a couch, laughing and drinking. Their conversation mostly teasing the Indian about vacations. 

~~

Guude blinked a few times staring at the man behind the desk. 

"How do I know these people? who are they?" 

"That's for you to decide." The man takes the picture, placing a new one down. 

This one was of Guude and one of the men from the pictures yesterday. The one with the Chinese red jacket.

Something else tugged at the back of Guude's mind, wanting to be remembered.

~~

The air was frigid and cold, but he stood beside the man clad in nothing but his T-shirt and jeans, which made him feel less stupid. 

"How much farther?" Guude asked

"Shouldn't be long, just a few more minutes." 

"Lets just hurry up Boo, its cold."

~~

Guude looked at the picture, then to the man behind the desk.

"Who is he? why did I call him Boo?" 

"I'm sorry Guude, but that's for you too decide." 

Guude groans in frustration as the picture is taken and replaced by another.

This one was of a crazy looking house, built tall and without even a thought of modesty.

~~

"These damn guys" Guude muttered to himself.

There was a set of signs announcing a 'gift' from team Canada plus +1 -1. 

The sign stated three names Beef, Etho, and Zisteau.

"At least I don't have to build a house now."

~~

"Who. are. they." Guude asks pointedly, tired of getting the same answer. 

"That's for you to decide Guude. I'm not going to be the one to tell you." 

Guude groans again, looking at the next picture being placed.

This one was of two people.... or at least one. the first was the tall lanky man who wore 3D glasses. The second was the decaying pig man thing. The two were standing close to each other. The pig thing had his arm around the other mans shoulder, pulling him close.

~~

"I told you they'd get together, Pause." Guude says, looking at the Indian. 

"I didn't Think Kurt could find the courage." 

"Do you think it was Kurt or Zisteau who said it first?" 

"Probably Zisteau, Kurt just seems to shy."

"The real question is, when are you and Beef gonna hook up. you guys were practically made for each other." 

"I could ask the same about you and Bdubs."

Guude playfully shoves Pause as he watches Kurt and Zisteau walk down a road hand in hand.

~~

"Are you going to answer any if my questions?" Guude asks, staring at the man behind the desk.

"Beyond that one, no. You have to figure out on your own"

The man takes the picture, placing another down. 

This one was of the Indian, who Guude recognized as Pause, Guude himself, The bearded guy, and the guy with a berate and a mustache.

~~

"What's your health at, Beef?" Guude asks 

"Two hearts" The bearded man says, appearing beside Guude.

"Damn it. At least I'm not the lowest."

"Hey! It's not my fault there was a skeleton..... At least I didn't take fall damage right off the bat like two people I know."

"We can hear you, you know." The guy with the mustache says, making his way into the room, followed by Pause.

"Baj is right. You guys are dicks."

~~

Guude blinks a few times, taking in the new information. 

"Only two more of these"

Another picture is placed in front of Guude.

This time it's of two people Guude doesn't recognize. One is tall and has silver hair, gray-red eyes. He was wearing a mask that covered half his face, and headband with a weird symbol, and a weird looking outfit. The other was considerably shorter and has brown hair, a beard, and vibrant purple eyes. 

This sparked another memory.

~~

"You two should kiss and make up." Guude says, starring at the two men.

"Ha! like I'd let him win" The purple eyes guy exclaims, a smirk on his face.

"It wouldn't be the first time, Nebs" The other replies, his expression unreadable.

Guude sighs in frustration "fine, at least take the fighting somewhere else. It's disrupting the town." 

~~

Another picture is placed.

This one instantly brought a memory to Guude. 

~~

Guude climbed up the ladder, glancing below him every so often, making sure there wasn't a cheaty person below him.

Suddenly an arrow pierces his shoulder, sending him flying off the ladder.

"Nebris has a bow again!" Guude yells, hitting the ground. 

~~

The picture was of a ladder and a group of people.

"Moving on. I'm going to show you some pictures of people, tell me if you recognize them."

A picture is placed in front of Guude.

This one is of The Indian, Pause, he recognizes instantly.

"Pause" Guude says, glancing up at the man.

The man nods and places another picture.

This one is of the purple eyes man

"Nebris....?"

Another nod and another picture.

This time it's the guy with 3D glasses. 

This sparks another memory.

~~

"Why are you laying in the middle of the street at two in the morning?" Guude asks, looking down at the man in 3D glasses.

"This was the best place to see the transition of the planets. And, I didn't want to miss it." The man replies, his voice deep.

"Surprised Z isn't with you Kurt. You two always seem to be together."

The man, Kurt, blushes. "He was busy with a challenge map for Vechs. You know how he loves challenges."

~~

"Kurt.... And he is with Zisteau, the pigman thing"

"Good, good." The man says, adjusting his glasses and sitting another picture down.

The next picture is of the silver haired man.

"Etho. Him and Nebris fight....?" 

The man looks over the top of his glasses, staring at Guude intently, very intrigued. 

"What?" Guude asks

"Oh, nothing, that's just intriguing."

Another picture is placed.

This one is of the bearded man with the bloody apron.

"Beef... Him and Pause are together... I think."

Another curious glance from the man and another picture is placed.

This one is the guy with the military esc outfit and the mustache. 

"Baj." 

"Alright. That's it for today."

"Wait! before I go. can you please answer a few questions."

The man behind the desk sits up in his chair, leaning forward and sitting his glasses on the desk. 

"I guess."

"Who are these people? why do I recognize them?"

"They are friends of yours."

"How come I can't remember them then?" 

"Because of the incidence." 

"What incidence?" 

"That's all I can answer for now. I'll see you tomorrow Guude." 

Guude stares at the man for a second before getting up and heading to the door, meeting his two escorts, Paise and Beef.

Guude watches the two curiously as they walk in silence. Once they reach the door, labeled in gold letters, Guude finally talks.

"Why isn't he telling me anything of importance?" 

"I don't know, Guude. It's none if our business." Beef responds.

Pause has a guilty look on his face.

Guude sighs "Ok... thanks I guess. But, one question, how did you two meet? I know your together." 

"Um... well...." Beef says, looking shocked "We meet because of you."

"What?" 

"We've already said too much, have a good night Guude." 

Guude walks into the room with a sigh, hearing the lock click closed behind him.

Guude lays down, staring up at the white ceiling. 

Another another memory sparks, catching fire and flourishing.

~~

Guude sat alone, just contemplating. Trying to make sense of everything. He was lonely. He wanted some friends. 

Guude opened the white list, allowing people to join him in his world. A few people showed up. He eventually closed the whitelist, not allowing anyone else to enter. 

Eventually Guude added many more people, all people he became friends with. 

~~

Guude blinked a few times, trying to make sense of what he'd just seen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the incident...  
> What incident?  
> I just want an answer!

"How does he know?" Pause asks the man sitting behind the desk. 

"He's starting to remember things, people." 

"So....?"

"So, I believe we can start introducing him to people, but slowly."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then."

The man nods and watches Pause walk out of the room. 

The man glances down at the notebook sitting open on the desk. He looks over the notes, taking special care to glance at the formula on the bottom of the page. 

~~~<3~~~

Guude glances to the door when he hears the soft click of the lock. Pause enters the room slightly, motioning for Guude to follow. 

"So.... Pause... Are you an Indian of some sort?" Guude asks, breaking the slightly awkward silence.

"....Yes"

"Where is Beef today? he's usually with you." 

"He had to take care of some stuff."

"Ok?"

"Here we are, I'll see you in a while." 

Guude enters the small office, sitting in his usual spot.

"Hello again, Guude." The man behind the desk says.

"Hi..."

"Today I'm going to introduce you to some people."

"Ok?"

The man hits a button on his desk and the door opens, two people walk in. The two people Guude instantly recognizes. 

One is bald and has a beard. The other is also bald and has blue-green eyes.

"So, Guude, do you recognize them?" The man asks, leaning forward in his chair.

".... Yes.... Kurt and Zisteau.... I think." Guude replies, still looking at the two people, the one that had once been his friends.

"Yes, now, you can talk to them if you'd like, not pressuring you into anything though."

Guude nods and stands up, walking over to the two people.

"Hey Guude, it's ah, it's been a while." Kurt says, looking rather awkward. 

"... Yeah... hi..... I don't really know too much about either of you, really."

"It's ok, we understand, with what happened in all." 

"What did happen?" 

"Alright, we have to move on. Thank you for dropping by Kurt, Zisteau" The man says

The two share a confused look and head out. 

Guude looks at the man, overly confused.

The man pushes the button again and the door opens.

Guude, yet again, recognizes the group that enters. Pause, Beef, and Baj.

"Hey guys" Guude says, trying to sound at least somewhat confident. 

"Hey Guude" Baj says

"So, I'm guessing you recognize them." The man states, looking at the group.

"Yes... We are a team of some sort.... I think..."

"Of course we are! we were one hell of a team!" Pause says, causing the whole group, including Guude, to laugh.

"Ah, after you get out of this place, we'll have to all get a drink together." Baj says

"Drink?"

"Yeah, before you... The incident, we used to drink quiet a bit."

"Before what incident? what happened?" 

"Alright, moving on! we have three more people for you to meet." The man says, cutting off the conversation, not allowing Guude to get an answer.

"Alright, well, I'll see you when your done here." Pause says, taking Beef's hand and heading out, Baj following close behind.

Guude looks at the man behind the desk frustrated. He just wanted an answer.

But, the man pays no attention to him, he pushes the button again, and two more people walk.

And, yet again, Guude recognizes them. 

Nebris and Etho walk in, hand in hand.

"Wait.... I thought you guys didn't like each other" Guude states, looking at the two confused.

"Um.... No... actually, we've been together since well before the incident." Etho says, looking Guude over.

Guude just stares at him.

"You know, I think you've gotten thinner." Etho says "Maybe you could run now" Etho adds, snickering.

"What?" Guude asks, looking thoroughly confused.

"It was a joke.... before the incident...."

"What incident? seriously! I just want an answer." Guude says angrily.

"We still have one other person I'd like you to meet." The man says, yet again, not allowing an answer.

The two leave, looking slightly guilty.

"Last person." The man says, hitting the button again.

This time, Guude didn't get a chance to see who it was. The person ran over to Guude and hugged him tight. 

This triggered a memory.

~~

"Hey Boo, you look great!" Guude says, looking Bdubs over.

"You don't look to bad yourself." Bdubs replies, walking over to Guude.

Bdubs wraps his arms around Guude's waist, pulling him close. Guude took the opportunity and brought Bdubs into a kiss. 

~~

Guude blinked a few times, now recognizing the person who was hugging him. 

"Boo?" Guude asks confused 

Bdubs moves back slightly, tears in his eyes, threatening to spill onto his lightly tanned cheeks.

"Guude! it's been so long! I've missed you so much!" 

"I... I..." 

"You still don't remember.... do you?" Bdubs asks, tears starting to fall.

"I... kinda do.... I know we're together.... but that's it...." 

"Oh.... I... I can't take losing you again!" Bdubs sobs 

"Losing me? what?" 

"The... the incident..." 

"Alright! You'll have to leave Bdubs, thanks for stopping by."

Bdubs looks excruciatingly sad 

"I... I love you... Guude." 

That sparks another memory

~~

"Happy anniversary Guude!" Bdubs says excitedly, hugging Guude tightly.

"Thanks! you too!" Guude replies, giving Bdubs a quick peck on the lips.

"I gotcha something!!"

"Oh, Boo, you didn't have too." 

Bdubs hands Guude a small box. Guude opens it, finding a bracelet with a G and a weird logo on it.

"Boo! I love it! Thank you so much!!" 

Bdubs hugs Guude again "I love you."

"I love you too!"

~~

"I.... I love you too...." Guude says, hugging the other tightly. 

Bdubs steps away, tears still streaming down his face. 

"I.... Guess... i'll see you later...." 

"Yeah... bye Boo." 

Bdubs leaves. 

The man behind the desk clears his throat, getting Guude's attention.

"Why don't you take a seat and we'll discuss a few things." 

Guude nods and sits down, looking at the man frustratedly. 

"So, tell me how you feel. What was seeing them like?" 

"It was weird... meeting them. I felt like I knew them.... but I don't actually know anything about them." Guude says

"That's understandable, with the circumstances."

"Can you please tell me what happened?" Guude asks

The man gets up from his desk, placing the glasses down gently, and walking around to the other side, starting to pace.

"Well, there was an, incident, per say."

"I already know that!" Guude yells, extremely frustrated. 

~~~<3~~~

"It's been twenty minutes since their secession was supposed to end, should we see what going on?" Pause asks Beef

Out of no where they hear a yell, that sounded like an angry Guude. 

"On no! not again!" Pause says rushing into the room.

The man is standing next to Guude, who was still sitting, a syringe just inches from puncturing his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened?   
> Who is he?  
> I can't believe that's what happened.....

The man stumbles backwards, clutching at his stomach, having been hit with a book. Pause watches as the syringe falls to the floor, smashing into pieces and the weird dark red liquid that had been inside, spilling.

"What the hell were you doing?" Pause yells, running over and pinning the man down.

Guude just sits there, looking startled and confused.

"He was remembering too much! I had to stop it. I couldn't allow him to know!" The man says, grunting as Pause repositions himself so he is pinning the man properly.

"How could he be remembering too much? I thought that was the whole point of this!" 

"No" The man growls "the whole point was to ruin Mindcrack!" 

"What the hell is going on? can someone please tell me! I just want to know what happened!" Guude says, looking between the three men in the room.

"There was an... Incident.... we aren't sure what happened, really. But, it started when we all volunteered to be part of the experiment for a game called minecraft." Pause says, yet again adjusting his position.

"Mindcrack is a group of friends that you started. We as a group offered to try the newest and the best version of minecraft, which was a virtual reality type of thing. It made it so you were actually in the game, actually your avatar. But, there was this... glitch... instead of being able to travel between the real and the fake world, we all got stuck in the fake."

"Pause! stop! seriously, he can't know" The man says, still being pinned by Pause. 

Pause glares at him "he deserves to know! He deserves the truth, which you've been unlawfully keeping from him." 

Pause looks back to Guude.

"We all got adjusted to the new world, you were naturally the leader. Since we had been friends before the whole glitch, we got song well and nothing really terrible happened... well... until that day. anyway, we were all stuck in that world, we were there for 5 years total. in that time a lot of us grew close, really close. Then it happened. It was the day we finally left that world."

"Pause... please...." the man begs.

"I'm not taking anymore shit from you. at this point, I don't even know if I could ever trust you again." Pause replies, glaring daggers at the man beneath.

"We don't know what happened exactly" Pause continues, looking back to Guude. "It was just a normal day. We were all going about, doing our own thing, when suddenly, you came storming out of town hall, sword out and swinging. You seemed to be set on killing us, all of us. No one could talk you out of it. No one could even get near you without getting hurt, many tried, but failed." 

Guude stares at Pause in horror, not wanting to believe him, but knowing deep down that he wasn't lying.

"Bdubs tried to talk to you.... but, you didn't have any recollection of who he, or any of the others were. We uh... we had to stop you.... so, we knocked you out. Then, for whatever reason, we were all brought back here, to the real world."

Pause stops taking, yet again. But, thus time he looked close to tears.

"You... well... you didn't wake up right away.... it actually took you a whole year. We were all devastated. especially Bdubs. And, once you did, you still didn't know anything. You couldn't remember who any of us were. That's we're he comes into play." Pause finishes, pointing to the man still pinned beneath him. 

"Who is he?" Guude asks, still horrified of what had really happened.

"His name is...... Dinnerbone. He is one of the lead developers of minecraft."

"How does he come into play exactly?"

"Well, we wanted to try to get your memories back. So, since you didn't know DB to well, we thought he'd be the best to try and work you through it..... we didn't want what happened to happen again...."

Guude just stares at Pause, who was still pinning DinnerBone to the ground, incredulously.

"Can you get off me!" DinnerBone says pointedly.

"Not until you tell me what was in that syringe!" Pause says just as pointedly.

DinnerBone grumbles "it was a special serum to make the person who took it forget everything, and cause an outburst." 

"Wait... you caused me to forget everything! you caused me to have to restart my life!!" Guude yelled

"Why?" Pause growls

"It was the only way to ruin Mindcrack. I knew if something happened to the leader, then the group would fall out, that you wouldn't be able to stay strong."

"We didn't fall out. we are as strong as ever. And, now that your gonna be locked away, maybe we can rebuild what we lost." 

Pause stands up, keeping DinnerrBone pushed down to the floor with his foot. 

Beef finds some rope and hands it to Pause, who ties DinnerBones hands behind his back. 

Pause escorts Dinnerbone out of the room, leaving Beef and Guude.

"I... I can't believe I'd do that...." Guude said, tears forming in his eyes, threatening to fall.

"To be honest, we couldn't either." Beef responds.

"Will the group even except me back?" 

"Yeah, they will. You are our leader."

"I don't even know how to be the leader. I don't know much of anything." The tears slowly started to fall down his cheeks.

"Don't worry, you'll get it eventually. You are a natural born leader, plus, you still might remember some stuff, if not everything eventually." 

Guude just nods, unable to form a sentence. 

"Now come on. Let's get out if this damn place. You've been here way to long. It's about time you meet the rest of the group again." Beef says

And, with that, the two walk out side by side, with the hope that the future would be brighter.


End file.
